1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vascular occlusion devices and particularly to a vascular occlusion device which self-expands to occlude a blood vessel or an aneurysm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical devices adapted for implantation in the vasculature of the human body are well known and commercially available. Such devices are typically used to permanently occlude blood flow in a blood vessel or seal an aneurysm to prevent the catastrophic results of it rupturing. A variety of occlusion devices are known to the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,979 to Pecenka discloses a detachable balloon catheter. The balloon catheter is inserted into a blood vessel and inflated with a fluid. When the catheter is withdrawn, the balloon section detaches and an internal mechanism seals the balloon to prevent the outflow of fluid. The balloon is typically fabricated from either latex or silicone rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,069 to Richart, et al., discloses a vaso-occlusion coil. A coiled wire is stretched and threaded through a catheter to a selected site within a vessel. When the wire is released from the distal end of the catheter, it resumes its substantially space-filling shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,210 to Gianturco discloses a vascular occlusion assembly comprising a foldable material occlusion bag having an expanded diamond shape and an elongated flexible filler member which is inserted in the internal cavity of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,338 to Purdy discloses an xe2x80x9cumbrellaxe2x80x9d of expansion members extending from a lead element and a fabric web extending between the expansion members. A trailing element is connected to the lead element by at least one fiber and is potentially used to assist in deploying the device. The tips of the support members serve to anchor the device within the vessel.
In accordance with the present invention, there is an embolization device deployment system which includes a catheter, having a proximal end, a distal end, and a lumen extending therethrough. The embolization device deployment system further includes an embolization device having a plurality of arcuate support struts which are connected to each other to form a structure of a substantially ellipsoidal configuration. The embolization device further includes a mesh sleeve disposed over and attached to the support struts. The embolization device is slidingly disposed within the lumen at the distal end of the catheter. The embolization device deployment system further includes a hub, having a lumen extending therethrough, which is mounted on the proximal end of the catheter such that the lumen of the hub communicates with the lumen of the catheter. The embolization device deployment system further includes a pusher mechanism which is disposed through the lumen of the hub and the lumen of the catheter, and which is used to displace the embolization device from within the lumen at the distal end of the catheter to thereby deploy the embolization device within a blood vessel.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the support struts have a proximal end and a distal end, are attached at at least one end, and are biased outwardly to form a substantially ellipsoidal structure.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is an embolization device deployment system which includes a catheter, having a proximal end, a distal end, and a lumen extending therethrough. The embolization device deployment system further includes an embolization device having a plurality of arcuate support struts. The support struts are attached at the proximal and distal ends and biased outwardly to form a substantially ellipsoidal structure. The embolization device further includes a mesh sleeve disposed over and attached to the support struts. The embolization device is slidingly disposed within the lumen of the distal end of the catheter. The embolization device deployment system further includes a hub, having a lumen extending therethrough, which is mounted on the proximal end of the catheter such that the lumen of the hub communicates with the lumen of the catheter. The embolization device deployment system further includes a pusher mechanism which is disposed through the lumen of the hub and the lumen of the catheter, and which is used to displace the embolization device from within the lumen at the distal end of the catheter to thereby deploy the embolization device within a blood vessel.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is an embolization device deployment system which includes a catheter, having a proximal end, a distal end, and a lumen extending therethrough. The embolization device deployment system further includes an embolization device having a plurality of arcuate support struts. The support struts are formed from a tube having a tubular wall and a lumen extending therethrough. The tube also has a proximal end, a distal end, and a plurality of longitudinal cuts through the wall of the tube. The cuts extend from a point near the proximal end of the tube to a point near the distal end of the tube. The support struts are biased outwardly to form a substantially ellipsoidal structure. The embolization device further includes a mesh sleeve disposed over and attached to the support struts. The embolization device is slidingly disposed within the lumen of the distal end of the catheter. The embolization device deployment system further includes a hub, having a lumen extending therethrough, which is mounted on the proximal end of the catheter such that the lumen of the hub communicates with the lumen of the catheter. The embolization device deployment system further includes a pusher mechanism which is disposed through the lumen of the hub and the lumen of the catheter, and which is used to displace the embolization device from within the lumen at the distal end of the catheter to thereby deploy the embolization device within a blood vessel.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the support struts are formed from a superelastic alloy and said mesh sleeve is formed from a thrombogenic material. The alloy is preferably formed from nickel and titanium. The composition of the alloy is preferably at least about 51% nickel and at least about 44% titanium.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the thrombogenic material is formed of polyurethane, the support struts are coated with a layer of polyurethane material, and the mesh sleeve is heat fused to the support struts. The layer of polyurethane material preferably includes a radiopaque compound, such as tantalum.